Daddy's Little Girl
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Cana has a little bit of news to share with her father...news he might not take well. Rated K


**Daddy's Little Girl**

**by BloodySimpsonChibi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

It was a lazy day at the Fairy Tail guild. Most of the wizards were off on quest and those that remained were drinking at Mirajane's bar. Among them was Laxus and his legion, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Panterlily, Levy and Gildarts.

"Ahhhhh! Nothing beats a nice frosty mug of cold beer after an 18 month quest!" Gildarts proclaimed.

"I hear that!" Laxus and Gajeel agreed in unison.

"Yep." Gildarts mused. "Nothing can ruin my mood today!"

The doors to the guildhall opened and everyone at the bar turned to see Cana approaching them. "Dad!" She exclaimed. "You're finally here!"

"Hi sweetie!" Gildarts beamed at his daughter. "How's it going honey?" Gildart's cherry mood dampened when he noticed a tall, almost shirtless man walking alongside Cana. He had black hair and as he got closer, Gildarts could see he had little tattoos under his eyes.

"Dad." Cana began "This is Bacchus. He's my new boyfriend."

That last word pieced Gildart's heart like a blade. "What did Cana just say? Boyfriend? I'm dreaming right? I have to be..."

"Um Dad?" Cana uttered "Your mumbling to yourself."

"Huh?..Oh..right..sorry sweetie."

Bacchus put a hand on Cana's bare shoulder, which only made Gildarts even more anxious, and said "Let me handle this. Bacchus approached Gildarts and, to everyone's surprise, took a knee and bowed.

"Mr. Gildarts." He began. "I know this news must be sudden and probably not something you will get used to right away but I want you to know that I love and respect your daughter and will never willingly do anything to hurt her. I hope that we can be good friends and that maybe the day will come when we can both be family."

The whole guild was silent. Even Mirajane, whose hand was still on the tap, making Gildart's latest beer overflow, was completely awe-struck.

Gildarts was silent as well but only for a moment. Then he got up and sighed heavily. "No."

"What?" Bacchus and Cana said in unison.

"I said no. No daughter of mine is going to be dating someone like you! Break up with Cana immediately!"

"Now hold on there Gildarts." Gajeel said. "Aren't you acting a little-

"This doesn't concern you!" One glare from Gildarts was enough to silence the Iron Dragonslayer.

"Dad! This is totally unfair." Cana defied. "If you just got to know Bacchus..

"Cana, as your father I order you to dump him at once!"

"No!"

"Either you dump him or I'll destroy him."

Suddenly the whole guild was wrapped in a murderous aura. Gidart's magical power was beginning to engulf the place.

"Holy Crap!" Bickslow shouted.

"Gildarts has gone mad!" Free exclaimed.

"We're all gonna die!" Evergreen screamed.

"Dump. Him. Now."

Bacchus noticed how scared Cana looked and stood between her and the very angry Gildarts. The horrifying aura grew even stronger.

"Break up with her!" Gildarts cried.

"Never!" Bacchus began exerting his own magical power. However it quickly became apparent that Gildart's power far exceeded his own. Nevertheless, he stood his ground. "I love her too much!"

"Gildarts!" Laxus shouted. "You're overreacting! Cut it out!"

Gildarts ignored Laxus and continued to stare down Bacchus.

"Are you telling me that you love my daughter enough to stand against me?" Gildarts challenged

"Yes!" Bacchus roared unflinchingly.

"Then you pass!" The murderous aura suddenly disappeared.

"What!?" Everyone but Gildarts shouted in unison.

"I said you pass. Only a man strong enough to fight for my Cana is allowed to date her." Gildarts put a hand on Bacchus's shoulder. "You have my full blessings."

"I-Is he serious?" Gajeel asked. "Did that really just happen?"

"I think so." Levy answered.

"Really? Thank you Mr. Gildarts!" Bacchus exclaimed happily.

"Well I'm just glad you two finally met. Come on let's go!" Cana wrapped her hands around Bacchus's arm and started ushering him out the door. "Ugh! I can't believe my Dad would pull something like that!" Cana whimpered. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Hey! It's ok!" Bacchus pat Cana on the head. "Your old man's actually pretty wild! I'd like to have a drink with him sometime!"

Meanwhile, outside the town of Magnolia, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla all noticed a sudden burst of magical power coming from the guild.

"Looks like Cana finally introduced Bacchus to Gildarts." Lucy commented.

"It would appear to be the case." Erza agreed. "Let's just hope there's still a guild to go back to."

_**The End**_


End file.
